Distance
by UnknownThing
Summary: N finally escaped from that damned castle. He never wanted to stay there any longer. On his journey, he found two new friends, who are they? Rated T, warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

"I never thought I'd make it this far…" N gasped. He fell to the ground, everything went black.

_**Distance**_

_**A Pokémon B/W fanfic**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO GAME FREAK, NINTENDO, WHATEVER. CRITICISM IS WANTED, PLEASE BE WARNED ABOUT THE BAD WORDS IN SOME PARTS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE DON'T READ IT, DON'T CAUSE TROUBLE HERE. ENJOY!**_

"Hey! Wake up!" The green-haired teen felt a hard shake as he slowly opened his eyes. It was blurry, but he can see two brunettes shaking him. Quickly, he sat up, shocked. He could feel his heart beating so fast, he seemed scared. Those brunettes watched him as he looked around the place. N just realized the two were there when they let out a small- "..Hmph.."

N hid the feeling and forced a smile, "H-hello…" Still sitting down, the boy pulled his hand up, making him stand up. The girl watched and slowly stood up as well. "Why hello there, what's your name? Why were you sleeping? Wh—" Numerous questions came out of the girl's lip, but the boy dodged the girl to make her stay quiet. She did, but she seemed curious.

Smiling once again, "I'm N. I didn't sleep here, I fainted." Those were the only questions N could remember.

"Why did you faint?" When it was the boy's turn to ask, silence grew. N stuttered and looked at the grass. Finally he answered- "I-I w-was…" he stammered. Even if he did that, the brown-eyed boy kept waiting.

"I haven't eaten for a week."

"What? Please say it again!" The two's eyes widened. Thinking, he began to talk at a slower pace. "I. Haven't. Eaten. For. A. Week." He stopped. "What's. Your. Name?"

"Oh! My name is Touko and his name is Touya! Nice to meet you!" Touko jumped happily, she was waiting for that question. Touya seemed bored, and tried to talk to N- "I was just wondering… how old are you?" Touya felt strange because he had to lift his head 80 degrees to see N's head.

"I'm 16 years old, and you?" A sudden frown appeared from Touya's face. Touko still jumping around, Touya answered- "I'm just 15 years old." N doesn't know why Touya was frowning, he kept smiling.

"He's pretty short…" Touko stopped jumping and dodged Touya's left hand. "What's wrong with that?" N broke the argument. Annoyed, Touya facepalmed and cursed Touko in his heart. "Nothing. Let's just go somewhere else." But Touya's head kept looking left and right. As if he was looking for something.

"Tepig! Tepig! Where are you?! Jeez, he always runs off." Knowing this, N smirked. He had a Pokémon. He didn't realize his own Pokémon, Zorua was gone too.

"Oh, I didn't know a person like you owned a Pokémon." N's tone lowered.

"Of course I do. I mean, kids these days, at the age of 9 or so, they already have Pokémons." Touya answered not even knowing what N meant. Touko stopped her cheerful act, and frowned. "What's your point?!" Her scream made Touya forget about Tepig for a while. N crossed his arms- "Little childre—" He stopped. Lowering his cap, he looked left and right like what Touya did previously. _Shit..._ he thought. Well, this was a total embarrassment to him. He just noticed Zorua was missing. _God dammit, I trusted that thing_- "Ah, forget it. I'm sorry. Let's…Yes, let's go somewhere else…" Suddenly, a brown Pokémon popped out from the bushes, causing Touko to jump out in shock.

"Tepig!" Touya's flashed a smile. N felt weird, he heard_- "I love you! I love you!"_ all over again from that Tepig. He thought the two seemed…happy. So he smiled widely, knowing that there _are _people who cared about Pokémons. He was too stupid to realize that, was he? But as he remembered a silhouette of a tall man, with this…blanket (one word for robe) on it, he tried to wipe away that thought.

"Now." N looked again and called out its name.

"Zorua!" Just once, and the black and red Pokémon came out of the bush, too. Touko felt like she needed to show off her Pokémon too, so she let her Braviary out. Because of this, Touya and N were shocked. Probably because it wasn't the right time to let it out. It was too big.

"Just put it in your Pokéball, Touko. It's not necessary." N twitched when Touya said 'Pokéball' Ugh, that thing. As much as he wanted to speak up, but after what happened? He decided to shut the hell up. The Pokémons were then put inside the Pokéball. N didn't. He doesn't have a Pokéball. Touya asked- "Where's your Pokéball?"

"I don't have one." Touko held her laugh. N ignored her.

"Let's go get you one at Professor Juniper's place!" He wanted to deny. _No, no, no, no, no, no Pokéballs. No Pokéballs. Not that horrible red thing. It's not giving them freedom, it's horrible. _But he followed anyway.

A few hours later, N felt tired again. Touko and Touya didn't, why can't he man up? He felt ashamed, at least no one saw him. He didn't want to show them how weak he was. So he continued walking with them. When they arrived at Professor Juniper's crib, they were surprised to see Elesa holding this…gun. There was a baby crying, and Professor Juniper's clothes on top of it.

"Elesa! What did you do to this baby?!" Touko was too distracted to notice that the baby _is _Professor Juniper. Elesa smiled awkwardly- "HELLO. I didn't do no shit to this bitch. I just found this gun and pulled the trigger and there was this light and all that's left were her clothes and a crying ba—" Touko didn't believe her- "OH YOU THINK I WOULD BELIEVE YOU THAT EASY? LET'S HAVE A BA—" But a small voice broke the argument (again). A blonde was standing a few feet from them. Smiling, she continued- "I think you guys already know me. Oh, and you are?" She pointed to N. N didn't look at her, he was too focused on the Pokéballs.

Bianca coughed, hoping N would look. Sadly, N was still looking at the Pokéballs. Bianca patted his shoulder, but N's first reaction was a hard slap.

"…Bitch…" Bianca held her cheeks and N finally saw her. When N saw her, she closed her mouth in shame and looked elsewhere. Then continued- "I'm sorry, I'm Bianca. What's your name?" she cursed him under her breath.

"My name is N, I'm sorry, too, for not noticing you…" Touko and Touya shook their head. N didn't even say sorry to them when they woke him up. That's not fair.

"Okay, mmm…. Nice to meet you, N!" Bianca shook N's hands but his hands stayed still, he didn't shake back. He didn't know what to do.

"Does N mean something?" Bianca asked curiously while walking towards Elesa.

"My full name is Na—" Without realizing it, they leaned closer. N shut his mouth because he was embarrassed. His name was quite feminine. _Quite? It's VERY feminine._ His faced turned red and he lowered his cap once again.

"I-Is there a bathroom, or something?" They also forgot about Professor Juniper that was crying on the floor.

"Yeah, right over there. That blue door, right there..." Touya pointed to a blue door at the corner. N took quick steps towards the door.

**End of the chapter. I needed someone to be a beta reader, or someone to give a review/suggestions. This is pretty messy (to me) and quite random. Not like what I had expected. But, whatever. Please tell me what you think about this story, and give a good (not rude, please, don't) critique/critic or suggestions to improve this story. Thanks for reading. If you want be my beta reader, please, oh please, PM me :) Also, I don't know much about Pokemons, their movements, only their names. I don't really know who they belong to, I'll do some research, though.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Distance (Chapter 2)**_

_**A Pokémon B/W fanfic**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO GAME FREAK, NINTENDO, WHATEVER. CRITICISM IS WANTED, ENJOY!**_

_**-Thanks to **_

Minutes felt like hours when N finally walked out of the bathroom. He saw Professor Juniper, standing and smiling according to her age, seems like everything was back to normal. N asked in confusion- "What just happened?" Touya held the gun- "It seems to be some kind of transformer." Touko said with a rather loud voice- "Like, transformers? The ones that can turn into robots?" she smiled stupidly. Acting mature, Touya facepalmed over Touko's stupid response.

"No, it can transform an adult to an old person, an adult into a baby….and…." he stopped. With that being said, Professor Juniper shot a cold glare to Elesa. Elesa ran straight to the bathroom without asking first. Professor Juniper then looked at N who seemed out of place- "You must be N!" she walked to N and bowed. N did the same, causing both of their heads to knock together. "Ouch!" the two rubbed their heads and smiled at the same time.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Professor…" he looked down to see the name tag which was placed on an uncomfortable place- "Juniper…" N continued. She didn't seem to realize that N was looking at her name tag (which was on her chest) and kept smiling. "OKAY!" Touko barged in and lifted her head- "N here doesn't have a Pokéball. Could you give him one?" the Professor seemed tired after crying on the ground for hours, but she wiped the feeling as quick as she can, and responded- "Is that so? Follow me, N!" her right arm stretched out, signaling N to follow her.

As soon as they reached the inside of the lab, they could see light blue walls with a futuristic architecture. But that didn't matter. They were here to get a Pokéball, not a starter Pokémon. Something nudged Professor Juniper's legs. It was a small black Pokémon, with some red colors on it.

"What is this Pokémon?" Professor Juniper was excited but the black Pokémon hissed. She couldn't remember all the Pokémon's names because there were so many of them. N heard the Pokémon cursing her, so he told it to shut up. It did. She let the Pokémon go and it climbed to N's shoulder- "This is my Zorua." A childish smile came from N's face.

"Can I put Zorua's data to the Pokédex?" N knew what a Pokédex is. He twitched once again- "Sure, don't put her inside a Pokéball, please…" Professor Juniper stared at N and nodded- "I won't. Don't worry." _How does he know its gender?_

"I heard many things about you…" She said as her fingers danced on the keyboard. N scratched his head, not that there were fleas or anything- "Really?" Professor Juniper responded with a nod.

"I heard you despise Pokéballs, Pokédexes…. And any other things that you consider as 'taking their freedom away'." She stopped typing and shut her PC down- "Yes. I… do…." N's eyes looked away.

"…I also heard that Touko likes you." The Professor's lips curved down. "What? I never knew her." N choked on his own saliva, and he coughed- "Yes! She does! She told me she saw you a few weeks ago in Nimbasa City!" she laughed. N smiled and replied- "Oh, is that so? Could you please hand me the Pokéball?" he changed the topic so Professor Juniper wouldn't continue to tease him.

Professor Juniper handed the Pokéball and said- "Please don't lose this Pokéball, maybe you need to examine it, or use it to put your Pokémon, because I gave you this for free!" _What? They have to pay for these things? _N thought to himself.

After 3 hours inside Professor Juniper's lab, they all went out and saw a group of people with grey, something, suit, there was a tall green-haired man. But the difference was that the man's hair was a little brighter than N's. N knew who he was, he climbed on a tree because of his hair color. Something like camouflage, the man started to talk about Pokémon liberation, at the end of the speech he said- "If ANYONE can find a person that has tea green hair, at the age around 18 years old, quite tall, likes Ferris Wheels, please contact Lucinda." Touya blinked- "Isn't that N? Wait, he likes Ferris Wheels?" As soon as N heard the man's last sentence- _ah, I better color my hair._

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Here, I haven't told you the background so it's not clear, right? -..-**

**Please review! I need to improve my writing skills~ :3 I'm sorry if there are typos and mistakes in the grammars. And don't be too rough on me, I'd like to get a critic that doesn't hurt…. D:**

**N is escaping from Ghetsis. Without Reshiram. He met Touko and Touya who led him to Professor Juniper to get a Pokéball. Before he reached wherever he was (on chapter 1), he was travelling to Nimbasa City (with money) and rode a Ferris Wheel. Kinda like a major change to the original story line (not like the game). He bought Zorua with him. The gun was a transformer gun (already told here). It took him a week to escape + travelling. Cheren will definitely be prepared for his appearance :)**


End file.
